Why won't you, please
by smileedudes
Summary: Skin to skin, her touch burns him to the core. He suppresses a groan, her innocence makes him want so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Her back hits the wall, her breath leaving her lungs at the contact. She slides down in defeat. It is then she knows she has lost the will to fight. Her brain aches with a migraine that has pestered her from the moment she stepped into his house. Every fibre of her body is screaming at her to stand and fight. Why fight the inevitable? I will always loose, she thinks harshly to herself.

Her eyes fall half closed has she hears his footsteps coming slowly towards her, 'thump, thump, thump'. Her heart doesn't even prickle in fear anymore. To her death almost seems like a gift knower days. The toes of his black boots enter her eyesight; she tilts her head up following the trail of his legs upwards until she reaches his face. And there he is. Klaus. His eyes are alight with an animalistic rage she will never fully begin to understand. He stares down at her, waiting. She realises he too expects her to stand and fight. She does not know why she stays on the floor just staring weakly up at him. Perhaps in some way she is rebelling against him, going against the fact that he wants her to stand. Perhaps in her own way she is claiming one last victory.

"Get up." He waits but receives no reply. Not even a twitch from the once stone faced Bennett witch, she offers him no smart comeback nor does her feel the faint burn of an aneurism, he feels nothing. "I said get up." His knuckles clench and unclench, as the seconds tick by Bonnie still does not move. A small part of Klaus, so small he barley notices it, begins to churn with worry. Was it not his dream to break the witch? To watch her crumble to her permanent downfall at his hands. Then why as she sits slumped at his feet, so weak so vulnerable, does he find himself afraid. Afraid she may not stand up again, afraid he has destroyed the fire he so loved to be burned by. He finds his fear soon turns to anger. How dare she ignore him, who does this woman think she is. He reaches down and curls his fist into a clump of her hair and pulls roughly. He tugs her up like a rag doll, pulling her up so she is stood straight. Her eyes still are turned to the floor, so he yanks her head back so he may stare into the almost lifeless green of Bonnie's eyes.

She hisses with pain when he pulls her head back. Her scalp was already sore from the contact her head made with the wall. She makes no attempt to mask her face with defiance; she just simply stares back at him. She knows this irritates him. Eventually he lets go of her hair, and Bonnie falls backwards slightly using the wall to steady herself. Her shoulders slump forwards. She is tiered of his games.

"Why won't you just let me die?" She realises the words have left her lips before she even has chance to clamp her mouth shut. "Please just let me die."

Klaus' eyes widen. He is bewildered. Why won't he just let her die? Does she not see? Does she not realise that if she were no longer here he would be lost. Or perhaps it is him who does not realise it. His life seems to revolve around the Witch. She is the one who gave him back his life in the first place. In truth she saved him. And in that moment when her magic flowed through his veins he felt something change between them. It was nothing strong enough to stop him from attempting to ruin her life, but it was certainly enough to make him think twice about ending it. In fact it has completely stopped him from wanting to end it. He is lost in his thoughts before he feels a soft hand press against his chest. He flinches from the gentleness of the contact. He looks down at her, and she is staring right back. Her eyes sparkle with tears, there is no colour to her face, no smile, no life, no Bonnie.

It had been minutes before he'd spoke. He was so still he almost appeared to be a statue. She wondered what he was thinking; perhaps he was conjuring up a way of killing her. She hoped it would be quick, hoped he would let her die with a morsel of dignity still intact. Before she could stop her hand from doing so she reached out and rested her palm against where his heart should beat. She felt his muscles coil and flinch at the contact, but she kept her hand there. And when he looked at her she did not look away, she simply whispered "Please."

With that one word Klaus feels his ice cold heart shatter. She is begging him to kill her. Countless times he has imagined Bonnie begging him. Sometimes it is as his hands clamp around her throat and she begs him to stop, others her arms are pinned beside her head and she pleads with him to touch her, to kiss her, to steal that one part of her that is still pure, and in that scene he will always comply. But he has never thought of her asking him to kill her, asking him to clamp his hands around her throat and squeeze until her pretty little heart beat stops. He looks down at where her palm meets the bare skin of his chest. He swears her touch is burning him straight to the core. She touches him with a tenderness he has never felt, never imagined the witch could possess. In the back of his mind his thoughts wander. His eyes close as he wonders what it would be like to have both of her hands on his cold flesh. To feel the warmth of her blood pulsing beneath her skin pressed against his own. To know what it would be like to hold the most powerful fragile being he has ever met. To taste her lips, her neck, the soft skin that stretches over her stomach. He groans at his tortuous thoughts before snapping his eyes back open. She is watching him cautiously, expectantly. He takes a small step forwards so her back is again pushed against the wall.

This is it she thinks, as he traps her between himself and the concrete wall. She doesn't feel afraid, just calm and serene. It is as if Bonnie was made to die because she waits for it so longingly. She closes her eyes and breaths once, twice. She feels something soft brush against her lips, she cracks her eyes open, to find Klaus' face just centimetres from her own. Her eyes are now wide with anticipation. What is he doing? He leans in past her face to her neck, and inhales. She hears an almost silent moan escape past his lips, he stomach clenches at the sound. She realises her hand is still against his chest but has now been followed by her other hand. She goes to quickly pull them away but Klaus snags her wrists in both his hands holding them there. He leans in again this time so his mouth hovers just above hers. Bonnie does not move, she just stands there, heart hammering inside her ribs, her veins buzzing with adrenaline. Her eyes drift un-controllably down to his lips. That's when she notices he is smirking.

"No love, I can't just let you die" he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

She takes a shaken breath in through her lips. '_No love, I can't just let you die.' _He had said. Her eyes flick from that cruel smirk playing on the edge of lips to his frosty blue eyes. After everything he has done to her, abused her powers, abused her, threatened the people she loves, the town she lives in, and yet he cannot even allow her the death she asked for. Not even one kindness. To watch her die was something she so desperately believed he had wanted, especially with the way he had hurled her body at the wall, he was not afraid to be rough with her. She looks down to her hands, suddenly fully aware of the strength of his grip wrapped around her wrists. Feebly she pulls against them only to hear the light sound of laughter coming from him. She does not want to play any more games.

'_What is she thinking'_ he wonders to himself, as she begins to flick nervously from his lips to his eyes. _'What thoughts I wonder, does my closeness provoke within her'. _Suddenly he feels a pathetic pull against the restraints of his hands around her wrists. He cannot help but laugh at her, all the power she possesses and yet she merely pulls at her wrists like a human, rather than singeing his skin, or setting fire to his clothes or even flinging him across a room. He wants her to burn him, to fight him, to show the raw ferocious female power she has at her finger tips. That he knows she has. He looks down at her eyes again, now she appears to be glaring at him, un-happy with something. Perhaps his laughter has offended her. _'That's it' _he thinks to himself _'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_.

The cold concrete has begun to push through her clothes to her skin; either that or the chilling gleam in his eyes has literally frozen her body over. She has seen that look before. That is the look of a killer who has just found their prey. She tilts her chin up, ready for whatever pain he is about to inflict. But he does not harm her, he simply lets go of her wrists and steps away. He raises his hands almost as if in surrender. That smirk appears again. That is when Bonnie's blood begins to boil.

It is sick and twisted Klaus thinks, to see the disappointment in her eyes as he steps away. What has he done to provoke such thoughts in such a young woman? He soon finds he does not want to answer that question. Not because he is ashamed he insists, just purely because he will not waste time dwelling in the past.

"What would your Grandmother think if she were to see you now?" he whispers, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow in question. She does not answer, just simply leans away from the wall and drops her hands to her side. "I'm sure the old witch would be turning in her grave, at the thought of the last of the Bennett line, her own Granddaughter offering herself to the monstrous Hybrid" his eyes slowly roam up and down her body. He begins to take in every inch of her skin he can see, from her neck down to her collarbone, to the small amount of bare chest her top reveals. If he thinks hard enough he swears he can taste her.

With each word that leaves his mouth Bonnie feels that familiar tingle begin to form in the tips of her fingers. She feels that twinge in her chest as the rush of power begins to build. She knows not where it has come from, possibly through the shame of his words being so true. He is right after all her Grams would be rolling in her grave. But who is he to say it? He of all people, the creature that has killed so many without thought, who destroys so much without reason or care. His voice maybe heavenly, but when he speaks of her grandmother she thinks he has never sounded more ugly.

He can sense the change beginning. It is like the atmosphere itself has become stronger. It is almost as if he can hear the elements buzzing, reaching out to their goddess, reaching out to her. He basks in that delightful feeling of an impending fight, the tightness of muscles waiting to be used, the way his heart almost begins to beat. The he feels it, the start of that familiar smouldering feeling in the back of his brain as his cells rupture and burst. It almost stings as the pressure increases, but only almost.

She can already feel her own head beginning to pound. But she continues to destroy the cells in his brain, going to slow for him to actually die, but fast enough to give him a headache. Her nose has started to tingle, a sign that it is soon going to bleed, but still she pushes on. Maybe just maybe, she thinks, this will be enough to push him to the brink, and take her back to the place she believes she belongs. Back to her Grams.

He tilts his head back, that burning sensation has almost completely filled his brain; and oh, how Klaus loves it. Strange though he finds it, usually at this point the witch has begun to weaken, but that burn is still constant. He takes that as the moment to look at her and there she is in all her glory. Lips set in a determined line, eye's ablaze with something he is sure is so much more than just power, she is completely Bonnie.

Bonnie is watching him intently. He looks almost pleased, proud even that he has created this feeling within her, a blinding range that quite literally takes her breath away. If she had blinked, she would have missed the few seconds it took for him to bend and launch himself at her. She pushes forward then with all her telepathic strength to send him flying backwards, just before his fingers brushes the skin of her neck. She almost smiles at the sound of his head cracking against the concrete wall, but only almost. _'Maybe just once more'_ she tells herself.

Klaus almost laughs again at the sound of his own skull cracking, but instead he growls, something he thought he was only capable of in animal form. He stands back up again; ready to rush at her, he knows she can't take much more, the burning feels like nothing more than a dull thud now. He will change that weakness he thinks to himself, one way or another he will make her stronger.

She hears the growl escape from his lips, something she only thought he was capable of in his animal form. The sound creates a strange coiling feeling in the pit of her stomach; she ignores the need to process the feeling more as she prepares for him to run at her again. Which he does, this time instead of focusing on moving him, she creates a wall less than a metre away from herself.

He moves towards her, he feels nothing. He moves faster, still nothing. She merely stares at him, waiting. _'She has not given up yet' _he hopes. He flashes forward in hope to create some reaction in her, and then he feels it. It's like a wall, strong, sturdy but invisible and it stands just inches away from the person it is protecting. He rests his hands against it, and pushes. No movement. He pushes harder, exerting as much force as he can against the invisible thing, still nothing. He looks up and she is smirking, it is not a smile but it is almost close enough, almost.

It is sick and twisted, Bonnie thinks, that fighting with Klaus, offering him her life makes her feel more alive than she has in weeks. The she lets go of the wall, his hands fall forward to slam into the concrete beside her head. Her stomach coils again.

It is sick and twisted Klaus thinks that fighting with Bonnie, watching her glow with power makes him feel more alive than has in over a thousand years. He feels the wall move from beneath his hands, and he falls forwards slamming his palm on the concrete beside her head. His heart almost begins to beat, but only almost.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither is sure how long they have stood there like that, just staring at each other, green merging with blue. Bonnie's heart throbs in the hollow of her neck, and her breathing is almost too slow too calm, too normal with his close proximity. She has trapped her bottom lip between her teeth, her palms are flat against the wall behind her, and despite the cold of the wall they are damp with sweat. Is it wrong that she hasn't pushed him away? _'Of course'_ her conscience spits, _'Get out, before you fall too far in.'_

_Thud, _Klaus' gums throb. _Thud, _His mouth waters. _Thud_, why hasn't she ran? _Thud_, is she testing him? _Thud. 'Oh-that damned heartbeat' _he curses. He cocks his head to the side looking at her features from a different angle, she flinches. He slides his hands further down the wall his face moving closer to hers, her breath hitches. Perhaps he has more of a hold over her body than he first thought. _'Intriguing'._

Countless times Bonnie has cursed Caroline for even dwelling on the fact that Klaus _'fancy's' _her, but yet here she stands almost pressed chest to chest with him. She knows she ought to get out, to run, and to escape; it would be the right logical thing to do. It would be the way old Bonnie would have handle things, after she had set him on fire. But as he stares down at her with those luminous eyes, she finds it difficult to distinguish logic from absurdity. He cocks his head to one side much too quickly and Bonnie's muscles flinch, then his hands slowly begin to descend down the wall and her breath catches in her throat. He watches her so intently, his jaw is tense and she knows exactly why, knows exactly what urge he is fighting. "Don't fight it" she breaths, "I'm not afraid."

"You don't know what you're asking love" he whispers back, almost as silent. Her lips turn up into a half smile, she is reassuring him that she does. He closes his eyes, and hangs his head. They are both silent for a moment, both dwelling in the possibilities of the words she just spoke. He feels the heat of her hand before it actually comes into contact with his skin. She caresses the side of his face, her thumb running down over rough stubble. He suppresses a groan; the innocence of her touch makes him want so much more than just her blood. She uses her index finger to tilt his chin up so their eyes meet again. Then slowly she begins to pull him down to her neck, Klaus lets himself be led.

She wonders, as she watches his head hang, if perhaps her blood is not good enough for him. She shakes the thought from her head. If he will not come to her, she will go to him. It is strange how easy it feels to simply reach out and touch his face, to feel his stubble under the palm of her hand. It is even stranger how easily he allows her to lead him to her throat, and once there how calm she feels dropping her hands and letting him take control. She can feel the warm tickle of his breath against the sensitive skin of her neck; the hairs on her arms have risen at the sensation as it runs down her spine. He lets out a defeated sigh, as she feels him press his nose just above her collar bone and slowly run it upwards until he reaches a spot just beneath her ear. Her eyes almost flutter shut at the feeling, but she suppresses that urge, barely. She knows from past experience the spot on the neck that vampires like to bite into, knew which areas killed the quickest, the slowest, which healed faster and which didn't heal at all. So when she feels his lips just brush over the skin covering her main artery, her breathing stops, and this time her eyes do close. She waits.

The bare skin of her neck is just below his lips. He can hear every pulse of her heart, smell every vein that runs beneath. This does nothing to dull the ache of his fangs. Her hand has disappeared from his face; he is left to do as he wishes now. A sigh of defeat rushes between the gap separating his lips. He finds himself gently pushing his nose against the skin just above her collarbone and moving slowly upwards until he reaches a particular sensitive spot just below her ear. He smiles as at the sound of her heart as it picks up its pace. He knows she's not stupid. He knows that she's aware how a vampire feeds. He moves his mouth down until it hovers over the thick vein just below the surface of her neck, and delicately sweeps his lips across the skin. He hears her breathing stop. He smiles to himself; one hand finds purchase on her waist while the other moves to lift her chin up. Then he leans in and presses his lips firmly against her neck.

The first thing to register in Bonnie's mind is that she is still alive. The second is that Klaus has begun to leave trail of kisses across her neck that feel as if they have branded her skin. Her lips open as in protest, but he soon finds a particularly sensitive spot and all sense and reason leaves her mind. Her hands slide up his back and soon find a place in his hair, holding him closer, refusing to let go.

Klaus' finds he is almost singing, celebrating the achievement of a recently discovered wish. Her skin against his lips fills his mind, the fact she has left the two still connected without protest overwhelms him. He feels her delicate hands trail up his back, and then locks them into his hair. She pulls him to her, holding him. Then he hears it. The first sound, other than pain, ever to fall from her lips, created by him. It is a low breathy moan that almost sends him spiralling into oblivion. He unlatches his mouth from her neck only to press it almost instantly against her lips.

It is safe to say for someone so innocent; she kisses so much like a sinner. Her teeth graze his lips every so often when she stops for air; her small fragile hands trail down over his stomach, only to stop half way and reverse back again. She tugs at the hair at the base of his neck, pulling until their lips separate once more. Suddenly things begin to feel, different. When their limbs touch, they aren't solid, sounds are muffled, and everything is beginning to look much too bright. Then his eyes open. He is in his bed, sheets knotted and tangled around his legs, his chest is bare apart from the thin coat of sweat, and a particular part of his body pulses irritably. He slams his fist into the mattress. "No."

Bonnie shoots up from the warmth of her bed. Her eyes dart frantically from corner to corner of her room, her hands shoot up to touch her neck, her lips and any other place his lips had reached. Her heart is pounding erratically against her rib cage. She runs a hand through her hair, feeling the dampness of her forehead. "No."


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLLAAAA! Its Lucy, just a quick note to say thank you all your incredible reviews, its safe to say each one made me smile! Hope you enjoy, this chapter comes in two parts, here's the first! So as always I hope you enjoy, and I hope I'm blessed with more of your awesome reviews! Happy reading everyone!:-)**

* * *

It is startling how the dream has plagued his mind. Strange how often he finds himself searching for a dark skinned beauty with luminous green eyes, to feed on. It has begun to start feeling slightly tedious. Particularly when he falls into bed with a lovely young woman and the only face he finds himself thinking of is that of the Bennett witches. Take now for instance, as a sweet tasting young red head begins to kiss a trail down over his stomach, his mind can't help but dwindle on the fact that Bonnies lips would feel so much better in the exact place that this girls lips are right now.

Her eyes stare blankly at the board in front of her, she can hear the dull hum of the teacher's voice at the front of the class, but her mind is elsewhere. It's back in her dream, back to feeling every touch of stone cold skin, every flick of his tongue, every sweet and tender kiss. _'Stop it!' _Her conscience hisses at her. She rubs her temples with her fingers; something she does every time her mind begins to drift off. The feeling of her fingers massaging her head pulls her back to reality. Nothing is sweet and tender about Klaus, nothing.

He soon found himself bored of the girl who's name seemed to of slipped his mind. He had his fill of her blood and sent her home; he assumed she'd have homework. He scratches the back of his head, as he begins to pace around his room. Maybe he ought to have a word with the witch, perhaps there is some reason it was her in his dream, and not Caroline who'd only recently grabbed his attention. _'It's just a coincidence you fool'_ he thinks to himself. A low chuckle escapes his lips at the thought. _'I have been around far too long, for things to just simply be a dream'. _He reaches over to his shirt that was discarded at the foot of his bed by the red headed girl. It was time for him to pay the witch a little visit.

Bonnie sauntered down the corridor towards the main exit. Her folders and books were clutched securely to her chest, her bag slung over one shoulder, every so often someone would bump into her shoulder in their excitement to reach the exit and escape to their homes. It was Friday, and everyone except Bonnie was looking forward to their weekend. A weekend to Bonnie simply meant more time thinking about him, and more time trying not to think about him. "Bonnie" she hears a feminine voice call from behind her. Bonnie plasters a pleasant smile on her face and turns. "Caroline."

Bonnie isn't sure how Caroline had managed to persuade her to come to Tyler's party, but everyone knows what Caroline wants Caroline gets. So here she was with a red plastic cup full of cheap nasty tasting liquor, wearing a stupidly high pair of heels, and wishing so hard she was someplace else. She feels a hand snake round her waste and turns to see Matt, he smiles down at her and she smiles back. "Hey Bon" he says. He is way too cheery. "Hey Matt" she replies, trying to sound just as cheery, she's pretty sure she doesn't. He narrows his eyes and looks down at her with one of those, are you okay, overly protective kind of looks. "Are you okay-" Bonnie raises her hand and cuts him off. "Don't ask". And because Matt isn't one to intrude, he just smiles again then motions to her cup. "Get that down you, and I'm sure everything will seem slightly better." Bonnie laughs, nothing forced or awkward, it's just a genuine laugh.

Klaus isn't a stalker he insists. He is stood at the entrance of the Lockwood home, loud music with a low deep base fills his ears, he can hear the excited giggle of girls, and the smell of liquor fills his nostrils and almost stings his eyes. _'God, how society has changed' _he grimaces as he looks across to his right to see a young girl with her head between her legs looking down at a puddle of well god knows what. One of her friends rubs her back soothingly; both clearly are as intoxicated as each other. He rolls his eyes and steps over the threshold, only to be greeted by more drunk and disorderly teenagers. Well what did he expect? He follows the sound of the music until it becomes an almost ear splitting sound. This is clearly the centre of the party. A group of boys and girls are stood dancing in the centre of what he assumed used to be a living room. The smell of sweat, perfume and alcohol is almost overwhelming for his sensitive nose. He feels a hand link itself with his own and he immediately looks across to its owner. It's a dark haired girl, with bright blue eyes masked with lashings of thick black makeup. She smiles seductively at him. "I'm Chloe", she looks him up and down "you are?" He sighs; he really doesn't have time for this. He just wants to find Bonnie, get her to explain what happened and go home. "Klaus" but of course it would be un-gentlemanly of him to simply ignore her. "Hmm, Klaus" she catches the straw in her cup between her teeth and sucks. Klaus watches her clear attempt at flirtation, the effect drink has on young women amuses him. "Dance with me." It is not a question, it is an order. She begins to pull him into the sea of dancing bodies. And that's when he sees her. She is standing at the entrance to kitchen leaning against the door frame; she is clearly unstable in those heels. She is wearing black studded shorts that are cut sinfully short and a black blouse which might as well not even be there considering you can see straight through it to the black bra underneath. Her eyes are to the floor and her fingers are fiddling with a piece of hair which she has piled all to one side of her neck. Suddenly her eyes flash up to his, almost as if she could feel him staring. There is an impatient tug at the end of his hand just then and looks down at the girl called Chloe. "Let go" he insists, and she does so willingly. He looks back over to the door frame, Bonnie is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie had been leaning against the door frame for some time now when she felt a strange feeling fall over her, like the kind you get when you know someone is looking at you. So she had looked up, bad move. The first thing that popped into Bonnies head was _'Shit, not him!'_ She really didn't want to see him, not here, not now, and certainly not after she had just downed several cups of that strong smelling stuff. She watched as the girl dangling on the end of his arm tugged at him and he turned to face her. Bonnie chose that as the time to escape. She turned on her heels and began to speed walk in the direction of the glass doors in the back of the dining room which led to the acres of land at the back of the house. The platforms on her shoes began to scuff against the marble floor in the kitchen. "God damn you shoes" she hissed, ignoring the strange glances she was getting. She was starting to wish she hadn't listened to Matt. "Down it, I'm sure it'll make you feel better" she muttered in a patronizing voice. Her head was beginning to feel slightly cloudy, each time her feet hit the ground they would feel less stable, she tried taking deep breaths hoping it would clear her head. She managed to take a glance behind her, he wasn't there. Just because she couldn't see him, doesn't mean he couldn't see her. She was still looking behind her when her hip collided with the table in the dining room. "God damn you table" she whimpered as she continued to walk towards the glass doors. Looking about her quickly she made sure nobody was looking, then telepathically clicked one of the doors open and stepped through, making sure to lock it behind her. The wind whipped about her legs and suddenly her choice of outfit didn't seem like such a good idea. She kicked off the heels, picked them up and began to stumble down the concrete steps.

It hadn't taken him much time to pick up Bonnies distinctive sent. It was after all stuck in the back of his mind almost permanently. He began to follow it through the kitchen and into the dining room at the back of the house. The fact that she had run in the first place clearly showed she had something to hide, however Klaus was always one for a good game of hide and seek. He had always loved games. He reached for the handle to one of the doors. Locked. _'Hah, really witch, you locked the door?' _Smirking he began to push down on the handle, effectively snapping it and un-locking the door. He stepped through only to be met with complete darkness except from a few streaks of light provide escaping from the drapes hung around the windows. He began to step down the concrete steps, his keen eyes scanning the darkness for movement. He tried to pinpoint a heartbeat out in the open, or the sound of her breathing anything that indicated she was there, but the loud thumping of the music made it difficult to distinguish heartbeat from a base drum. He sighed hopping of the last step; perhaps she is a better player of this game than he first thought. Then he hears it. It is the sound of air being sucked back through gritted teeth. He cocks his head to the right and zones his hearing into a spot behind a large stone lion, he hears it barely. It is the low steady thrumming of a heartbeat. She was just going to make it that easy.

Bonnie had stubbed her toe on the last of the concrete steps and found when she put pressure down on it; blood seeped from the cut that slashed across the end of her big toe. Maybe she could make a run for it across the lawn and dive behind a set of bushes. No she'd surely leave a trail of blood. She takes a swift look around her. The only choice she has is to get back inside or hide behind the creepy looking lion to her right. If she goes back inside, he'll most certainly be there, all brooding eyes and crooked smile. She remembers the way that girl so confidently pulled him in to dance with her, the way it was so easy for her to grab his attention with just a gentle tug of his arm. Not that Bonnie cares. She's welcome to him; he'll only eat her anyway. Deciding going back is not an option she begins to hop to her newly chosen hiding spot. This is starting to feel much like a game of hide and seek. Bonnie hates games. She sits herself down so her back is resting against the hard stone. Pulling her knee up to her chin, she makes an attempt at getting a better look at her toe. It's hard to make out in the dark but from what she can see, it's not pretty. Tentatively she begins to prod at her toe, eventually reaching a tender spot she winces and sucks the air back between her teeth. She clasps a hand over her mouth, and leans her head back against the stone. She hopes he isn't out here, prays that he didn't hear her. But why would luck be on her side this time? She sees him before she hears him. The black toe boots come into her eyesight before anything else, and she realises they are the exact ones from her dream.

He stares down at her. One of her hands is brought up to her mouth, her other is resting over the toes of her left foot. He watches as she rolls her head back to stare up at him, she removes her hand to reveal a sarcastic smile. "Hi" she greets him. Klaus lets out a low sigh, joy another drunk.

"I need a word with you" he says simply, ignoring her politeness.

"Well I'm not in the mood to talk, I'd much rather drink" she smirks up at him, then lets out a snort of laughter when she realises he is not amused. "Your so old and boring" she mumbles resting her chin upon her knee, she begins to fiddle with a loose button on her blouse. "Maybe if you had more fun, you wouldn't be so obsessed with killing people."

Klaus rolls his eyes at her last comment. "You don't have much of a choice, and considering the way you ran from me love, I'm assuming you know exactly what I want to talk about." She just simply shrugs, and continues to behave as if he is not there. Fine she wants to play it that way Klaus will do the talking first. "I suggest you keep yourself out of my dreams Bennett, wouldn't want you ending up stumbling across a scene your innocent little mind will have trouble comprehending." Her eyes snap back up towards him, her mouth drops open making a little popping sound. "Ahh, you do know what I'm talking about don't you?" He raises his eyebrow in question.

"I never went into your dreams" she slurs, clearly angry with his accusation. "You came in to mine, and you have no business being there" Suddenly she begins to look around herself, almost as if she is confused as to why she is in the floor. She stands quite swiftly and winces, leaning unnaturally onto one side. "Leave me alone" she points a finger in his direction. "Keep out of my head."

She makes to walk around him, but Klaus isn't finished yet. He grabs her roughly by the shoulders and swings her round so she is pinned against the statue of the lion. "Listen to me witch" he snarls, staring at her with the same animalistic eyes he had in his dream. "I have no purpose of invading your dreams; quite frankly your boring little life holds absolutely no interest of mine!" Her eyes are wide, and he realises she somewhat resembles a deer caught in the headlights of car. She is scared and rightfully so. "And if what you say is true, and you didn't invade my dreams, please tell me why on earth would I be dreaming about you of all people?" He takes a deep breath and lowers his voice "If your face even so much as flashes into my dreams again, I will kill you" he finishes by gripping her shoulders a little tighter. He waits, watching as her chest heaves up and down. He can hear the pleasant fluttering sound her heart is making. The tell tale tingling sensation begins to form in his gums. _'Concentrate.'_

Bonnie is staring up at him. Suddenly she no longer feels so intoxicated. She has no doubt that to him she probably looks terrified. But it is not because of the violent way he is holding her, or the fact that he just threatened to kill her. She is frightened because from what little she knows about the sharing of dreams, she knows that they are far more than just simply a dream. They are a link, a binding between two people who are forged together, and that link is almost impossible to be broken. There is a deeper meaning behind it all, and until they work out what the meaning is, their dreams will continue. "You want your problem explaining make sure you're home at 3 o'clock tomorrow, if you're not there I won't wait around." She looks down at his hands pinning her shoulders to the wall. "Now get off me." Not wanting to push her any further Klaus lets go and steps to the side letting her past. She slowly begins to limp away.

"You're bleeding" he says, finally paying attention to the strong sent of blood filling his nostrils. Bonnie just shakes her head and continues to walk away from him. Her eyes squint closed each time her foot catches the ground. She can feel his presence at her side. "Go away" she groans attempting to hobble a little bit faster. "Seriously Klaus, if you value that shirt, you'll leave me alone and I'll see you tomorrow." She hears his chuckle, and she can just imagine the smug grin on his face. Sometimes she'd just love to wipe that stupid smile off his face.

'_Tomorrow at 3'._ An un-controllable smile tugs the corner of his lips. He's been able to smell the blood from the moment she stood. "You're bleeding." He watches her just shake her head. Stubborn as a child. He continues to follow by her side; he can feel the irritation building inside her. "Go away" her ignores, and continues to keep up with her despite the fact she has clearly picked up her pace. Then she threatens to burn his shirt, and he can't help it when the chuckle bursts from his lips. _'One last goodbye' _he thinks to himself. He grasps her wrist and leans down so his lips are by the side of her ear. He waits, allowing her to feel his breath tickling the shell of her ear; her breath catches in her throat. "Until tomorrow love" he purrs, before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Then he is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie sighed as she pulled the warmth of the duvet up to her shoulders. The warmth of the duvet relaxed her; the soft pillow caressed her aching head. She could tell from the heaviness of her eye lids that sleep was barely moments away. However she also knew that if she closed her eyes she'd be risking her dreams getting polluted by his face. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table; it read 1:30 am. She'd arrived home from the party only half an hour ago. She rolled over on to her side and curled her knees up to her chin allowing her eyes to slip closed for just a moment.

Bonnie's eyes flew open to the sound of her window flying open. She sat up cautiously and pulled her covers tightly around her body. Windows didn't just fly open on their own, especially not in this town. "H-hello" she stammered, pulling the covers up to her chin, "Anyone there?" she craned her neck higher and scanned her room. Bonnie breathed out a relieved sigh, she couldn't see anyone, but her room was pitch black and she of all people knew what could hide in the darkness. 'Smash'. Bonnie screamed and went flying off the side of her bed, her covers falling on top of her. She whispered a couple of words and the lamp on the side of her bed flickered to life casting an eerie blue glow across her room. She sat up slowly and peeked over the top of her mattress, her covers wrapped protectively around her. Still her room was empty. She raised her head a little higher to see what had smashed; it was a picture frame that had fell off the side of the wall. "Just the wind" she laughed at herself nervously. "It's just the wind" she said again trying to convince herself. After a few more moments on the floor Bonnie stood up, the open window was letting in a draft. Bonnie moved quickly across the room and slid the window closed. That's when she heard it, the recognizable creak of a floor board behind her. Her heart began to slam into her chest, and her palms began to sweat. She turned around slowly, taking a deep breath ready to face whatever it was behind her. But who stood there in front of her smirking un-controllably, Klaus.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she spat. "You almost gave me a heart attack" she rested her hand over her heart, attempting to smother the sound of it almost beating out of her chest.

Klaus chuckled, his mouth turning into a crooked half smile. "Really an almost invincible Bennett witch, scared of the dark?"

Bonnie let out an angry huff. "Excuse me for being nervous about people like you creeping around my room at this time" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Most amusing" he snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and bent down to pick up the duvet which had slipped from her fingers the moment she'd heard the creek of the floor boards. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she began to drag the duvet back to her bed.

"I found visiting you in my sleep can be somewhat" he paused for a moment to look her body up and down "entertaining."

Bonnie plonked herself down in the centre of her bed. "Seriously Klaus, could you not of waited until tomorrow, I need sleep my head feels like it's being hit by hammer from the inside out" Bonnie groaned pressing a pillow over her face. She didn't remove the pillow from her face until she felt the dip in her mattress. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Klaus sat quite comfortably on the edge of her bed. "How did you even get in here anyway, I mean you're not invited in?" She looked back down to the end of her bed, Klaus was watching her intently. He was making no attempt to hide how his eyes were roaming up and down her bare legs. Bonnie cleared her throat.

"It's a dream, I'm not sure the usual rules apply" he shrugged.

"But I didn't even fall asleep" her voice trailed off at the end. "Dream?" she shook her head.

"Yes Bonnie a dream, it's a series of thoughts, images and sensations" he raised his eyebrows suggestively at the last word "that appear in a person's sleep" he said.

Bonnie raised a finger to silence him. "I know what a dream is" she stated "I was just hoping you would be in mine tonight" she motioned over to him.

"Well apparently tonight will not be your night of free sleep" his tone supplied a lustful tone, which made Bonnies stomach twitch.

"Well then perhaps I can make you disappear by opening my eyes" she smiled mockingly at him.

"I don't think you want me to disappear do you witch?" his voice had suddenly become serious.

"Hmm, so beside you being an original vampire and a hybrid, you can read minds too?" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"No, but I've spent many years on this earth watching and pursuing young girls like yourself Bonnie, and I know when I'm not welcomed, and your body language is certainly not unwelcoming" he said whilst his lips curled up into his familiar half smile.

It wasn't until he'd stopped talking that Bonnie realised just how she was sat. She was knelt with her hands in front of her supporting her weight, while she leaned towards him. Bonnie blushed a little at that and shuffled backwards until her back was pressed up against her headboard.

"Do my eyes deceive me" he smirked cocking his head to one side. "Bonnie Bennett are you really blushing because of me?"

"Am not" she insisted sliding her knees up to her chin along with the duvet.

"I do believe the words are, are too" he whispered.

Bonnie shook her head. "I see you're still as annoying in fantasy as you are in reality" she remarked casting a sharp glance in his direction.

A devious smile spread across Klaus' face "So I'm in your fantasies now am I witch?"

Bonnie could feel the heat bubbling beneath her skin, slowly making its way up to her face. "You know that's not what I meant, quit twisting my words" she stuttered. Suddenly she felt the mattress shift. One second Klaus was on the end of her bed the next he was right in front of her face. Their breath mingling over the barrier being Bonnies legs.

"Don't worry little witch, you're often in mine" he whispered sensually.

Bonnie swallowed attempting to hide the sudden increase in the speed of her breathing. Her eyes locked with his. She took her bottom lip in-between her teeth; she could feel pleasant warmth low in her stomach. "There is such a thing as personal space" She murmured, this was her last form of defence.

Klaus chuckled at her "You are a witch Bonnie, I assume if you wanted me to move, I'd be at the other side of the room by now" he whispered. Bonnie felt the movement of his hands against the mattress as they slid up towards her, forcing his face to move closer to hers. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and back to his eyes. "Don't tell me you're scared, we've kissed before."

"You don't scare me" she whispered.

"Is that so?" He raised his eyebrows in question. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but before she could speak, Klaus had grabbed her hips and rolled her so she was pinned beneath him on her back. His knee was slid up between her legs; his hands were placed on the mattress on either side of her head supporting him. "Do I scare you now?"

Bonnie shook her head. He cocked his eyebrow at her again as he began to lower himself down. He planted a kiss on her collar bone "Now?" She simply shook her head again, afraid that if she made an attempt to talk words wouldn't get past her lips. "Hmm" he mumbled. Then slowly and deliberately he began to make a trail of soft butterfly kisses down over her collar bone, to her sternum. She felt his finger tips brush the skin over her ribs as he slid her pyjama top up revealing the skin of her stomach, and then continued his path of kisses.

Bonnie's eyes had become hazy; the sensation of his lips brushing over her skin had begun to spark fireworks in her brain. Her hands had involuntarily grabbed hold of the duvet beneath her palms. Her heart smashed rhythmically into her chest; her stomach was curling and knotting itself, causing her to feel a sensation she'd never felt before. Her mind was buzzing with adrenaline so she almost didn't hear him when he whispered"and now?" Her eyes snapped down to see that his mouth was now hovering just above the waist line of her shorts. She breathed a shaky breath before answering. "No."


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus stared up at Bonnie. Her cheeks were tainted the colour red, she had taken her bottom lip between her teeth. _'No' _she had said, she wasn't afraid of him. He cocked his head to one side and smirked as the sound of her frantic heartbeat buzzed in his ears. Oh how he enjoys playing with the little witch. Games are always so much more fun when she's his opponent. "Tell me Bonnie" he whispers lowering his head further so his chin rests upon her abdomen. "Do you like games?"

"G-games" she stutters almost breathlessly. She can feel his breathing wash over the bare skin of her stomach, it tickles and she almost smiles. He raises his eyebrows expectantly, but Bonnie has no reply. Is that what this is to him, a game? Touching her, kissing her, it's all just a game? And then she realises that yes, it is to him. She's just a weak little mouse being toyed with by the lion. And somewhere in the back of her mind that sudden realisation hurts. It hurts because somewhere in this dream tonight, things changed. Not enough for her to break down and cry no, because there's still too much of her heart that despises him for that. But it's enough to make her feel the dull sting his questions leaves behind. She narrows her eyes at him, and using her elbows slides herself away from him. She moves off her bed, and watches as confusion and then disappointment cloud over his features. "I'm going to open my eyes now, and you're going to be gone."

Her eyes open to the other half of her bed. Empty, good. She rolls over onto her other side and looks over to the window; the very faint traces of morning light are beginning to appear between the gaps in her curtains. She rubs her eyes before looking at the clock on her night stand. Only 6.00 am, a groan leaves her lips as she lays on her stomach pressing her face into her pillow. "Well I'm not going back to sleep" her voice sounds strained and weak. She pushes herself up and remains still for a moment on her hands and knees. Her head hangs limply between her shoulders and her eyes drift shut. She is tiered already, but she knows there is no place for weakness when it comes to Klaus. Defeat is not something Bonnie takes lightly, and she will not be defeated by a few mere missed hours of sleep. She breathes deeply once, twice then opens her eyes. If she wants to get rid of Klaus, then she isn't going to waste any more time.

Klaus' eyes crack open. He glares scornfully up at the intricate designs on the ceiling above him. Again the witch has left him hot and bothered, without so much as a goodbye or an explanation to her sudden sourness. Was it something he said? He runs a hand through his hair and looks over at the clock on the wall. 6.00 am, only nine hours until he is blessed with the intoxicating scent of her blood. He smiles wickedly at all the ways he could take her blood, it could be so easy. He'd pin her down and tear into her throat like an animal, savouring every last scream, enjoying every last blast of magic she send his way, until silence. Or he could make her want it; make her beg for him to bight her. He'd draw it out running his fangs down her thigh, watching her hands pull at the covers, feel her fingers dig into the skin of his arms, he'd make her say please, and then when it was over he'd remind her of everything she said everything she did, and he'd watch in delight as the guilt swarmed over her pretty face. He almost forgets the real reason as to why she is paying him a visit as he loses himself in his imagination, and rolls his eyes when he remembers. He scoots out of bed and lets the covers fall to the floor around his ankles. He looks down at the excitement Bonnie's caused and sighs. "Well that's annoying."

Flipping over a page of her grimoire Bonnie massages her forehead with her spare hand. She'd found bits and pieces about linking but nothing solid for her to work on. Most of it was just stuff about twins sharing bonds which can be confused with linking, or couples who were severely in love and just couldn't bear to let go off the other when one had died so in the dream world they would stay together. She pulled a face of disgust at the last piece of text about lovers, her and Klaus certainly were not those. She takes a swift glance over to the clock 1.25 pm, then looks across to the mirror facing her bed. A tiered looking figure stares back at her, faint black bags sit beneath her eyes, her hair a twisted knot on top of her head. _'I look awful'_ she thinks as she traces the bag beneath her eye with a finger. She pushes the grimore to one side and moves closer towards the mirror. She leans in and turns her face to the side, her skin seems a little paler than usual, nothing close to the colour of Caroline's snow white like complexion, but there was certainly a change. She tugs roughly at the hair tie, allowing her hair to fall freely in wild curls down over her shoulders. Did her hair get darker too? She shakes her head and moves swiftly away from the mirror and towards the bathroom, ignoring her last thoughts. It was decided, a shower was in order. Sometime later Bonnie finds herself at the foot of her stairs, staring at her door. She has exactly twenty minutes to get to Klaus' home; it takes her fifteen to get there. She narrows her eyes in determination, and moves forward towards the door.

Klaus sits at the foot of the grand staircase in his home. His foot taps impatiently against the marble, and he finds his eyes roaming towards the clock every so often. He flicks his tongue across his teeth tasting the last remnants of the blood bag he devoured earlier after his momentary day dream. He resists the urge to allow himself to be pulled back into his earlier thoughts, it only makes him hungry and the blood bags can only solve one form of his hunger. Then he hears it, the crunch of stones as small feet press down on them. He jumps up and moves swiftly towards the door, inwardly cursing himself for the bubble of excitement that grows in his stomach. He hears her reach the door, listens as she sighs then waits. 'Knock, knock'.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the door opened Bonnie pushed past Klaus into the large pale building. Klaus smirks as her shoulder bumps him slightly. "Good morning to you Miss Bennett, do come in." He closes the heavy oak door with a flick of his hand, and turns to face the witch.

"Where do you want me?" she asks, arms crossed over her chest securing her precious grimoire there.

Klaus raises his eyebrows shortly followed by the twitch of his lips. "Perhaps that's a little forward Miss Bennett, but I won't be one to argue. It'd be nice to have the chance to finish off what I started last night" he says, allowing his head to fall to the side and his eyes to swiftly appraise her small figure. It is clear she has done all she can to cover every bit of skin possible. Around her neck she wears a green scarf embroidered with golden silk, the colours are almost dull in contrast to her eyes and the sparks of gold he see's there. His eyes wander down over her shoulders which are covered by a grey blazer, he does notice however that her sleeves are pushed up to her elbows, she clearly means business. Her legs are covered by a simple black pair of jeans, which cling tightly to her thighs. Klaus' mind wanders back to his previous musings on what he could do to those legs, what he would do if she'd just let him...

Bonnies face burns with embarrassment at his suggestive tone, and immediately she wishes she could take back her words. "That isn't funny" she snaps.

Her sudden outburst pulls Klaus away from his daydream; he shakes his head to banish the thoughts away. "It wasn't a joke" he insists. He resists the urge to laugh as he watches her eyes darken, he does love it when she gets mad. There's something incredibly attractive about a woman with a temper as hot as molten lava.

Bonnie narrows her eyes at his last comment and try's to ignore the infuriating burn of her cheeks. That's when he begins to walk towards her, she stiffens in anticipation of his next move but instead of him touching her or whispering something in her ear, he brushes past her casually and begins to ascend the stairs. "Follow me" he says calmly, as if he hadn't just mentioned the rather inappropriate dream they shared with each other last night.

"I felt as though the library was the most appropriate location for our meeting." She turns and watches him as he reaches the top of the staircase. He waits patiently a moment for her to follow, then rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Are you going to come willingly, or am I going to have to make you?" He asks, his tone serious, eyes blazing with an emotion Bonnie doesn't quite understand. She stares up at him, her bottom lip pulled back between her teeth, her stomach burning pleasantly again like it does every time he looks at her in that way. "Well?" he takes a step down the stairs and the butterflies in Bonnies stomach, that she wasn't aware even existed, perk up at his obvious double meaning. She ignores them, and being too afraid to work out which side of his last comment he'd fulfil first, begins to hurriedly climb the stairs after him.

Klaus turns on his heel and begins to stalk off in the direction of the library, it irritates him somewhat that despite his obvious advances she still resists him. He can hear Bonnie stumbling along behind him, her heart beat echoes in his ears, and he smiles wickedly at the sound. Well he'll always have his dreams to return too, she always seems more willing to his way of thinking in them.

Klaus leads her through a large opening in the wall where a door obviously used to be, and into a room filled with books. Bonnie lets out a small gasp as her eyes roam over the thousands of ancient texts which fill the dark oak shelves. She walks further into the room, and with each step her lips pull up into a smile. Gently she places her grimoire down on the centre of a marble table and begins to move towards a shelf of books. She reaches her hand out and delicately runs her fingers over the tattered spine of a leather book. Her hand falls back down to her side as she turns in a half circle. Her eyes sweep over the rows and rows of literature lining the walls. It is a truly beautiful place; she can imagine herself here, sat comfortably in the centre of floor surrounded by candles, her magic tingling in her fingers as her eyes sweep over the words in front of her. Then as she continues to turn her eyes meet with something strange on the wall, a large ornate metal frame was containing a portrait. She looks over her shoulder at Klaus. "Who's that?" she motions over to the painting up on the wall with a flick of her head.

Pushing himself away from his lounging position up against the wall, he smiles fondly as he looks over the portrait. "An old friend" he states simply as he comes to stand beside her.

"Friend? You don't have _friends_" she looks over at his face as he stares at the painting upon the wall. His face is clear of any previous emotion; she's never seen him look at someone that way, almost longingly. The room is quiet and she begins to feel uneasy, "K-Klaus?" she stutters.

"Her name is Tianna. Born on the third of October 1805. She was 18." He reaches out and sweeps his hand gently down the cheek of the girl in the painting. He breathes deeply and sighs "Beautiful isn't she."

Bonnie feels a slight twinge of jealousy at his last words. "I suppose" she says simply, as she turns her own eyes to the ones of the girl in the picture. They were a vibrant blue dotted with flecks of a colour which Bonnie couldn't quite explain, lined by thick black eyelashes. Her eyes wandered to red lips parted as if she were sighing. Her skin wasn't pale but she held little colour in her cheeks, suggesting that no blood pumped around her veins. Her dark hair feel in a cluster of waves over one shoulder, held in place by a bin adorned with gems the colour of her eyes. "Is she a Vampire?" she whispers, eyes transfixed on the girl before her.

"Not when this was painted. No, she was mortal when I met her" he replies just as quiet, his eyes never once leaving the painting.

"Did you paint her?"

"Yes" he breathes, as his fingers reach out again hovering just inches above the canvas. He lets out a quick burst of breathy laughter. "She didn't much enjoy being painted, she wasn't like most Ladies of her day. She could never quite understand why so many wanted to paint her, never understood her beauty." Suddenly as if he were dragged away from his past he turns to face Bonnie. His hand sweeps out elegantly as he motions over towards the marble table holding her grimoire, "shall we?"

Bonnie nods and turns away from dark beauty of the canvases occupant. They didn't have time for storytelling; they needed to work this out. Besides Bonnie was starting to feel slightly inadequate in comparison to the Lady of the painting, surely no mortal could look like here, whilst having such a hold over Klaus. She must have been special.


	9. Chapter 9

They spent hours that day flicking through pages of old books, scanning old paintings, searching through piles of old texts, reading languages they didn't understand, well that Bonnie didn't understand. It turns out Klaus is somewhat of a linguist. But eventually they found something, tucked in-between pages of his Mother's old books.

Bonnie glances at Klaus, her hand reaches out to the book but stops and idles in mid air before her fingers meet with the spine. She looks at him, uncertain of whether to touch it or not, frightened that if she did she'd somehow taint the privacy of the pages. Klaus nods once.

"Are, are you sure?" she asks.

He turns his head to her. "Yes" he snaps, "Now get on with it."

She flinches momentarily and grasps the book gently with both hands, pulling it up to rest on her knee. Tiered of flicking through pages she closes her eyes and concentrates on the book. Her mind flashes with words almost too fast for her eyes to pick up, but she catches the words she's looking for. "Page 128" Her voice is strong and commanding. Her eyes and the book's cover fly open in synchronization, followed slowly by its pages flicking over one by one creating an eerie rhythm. Bonnie's eyes do not leave the pages, and gradually they begin to pick up speed.

Klaus watches her in awe. The spell she is using is nothing spectacular or original. But the way she commands the book with such ease, with just two words, the way her eyes do not leave the pages, staring them down, not even a flicker or a blink, she reminds him of someone. He allows himself to glance over to the painting. His eyes meet with piercing blue and he turns away again. How can she still have that effect on him? Even after all this time. He turns his attention back to the book noticing the pages have picked up speed, the sound they make as they turn is almost like a bats wings clashing together as it flies. He can sense the vibes of power radiating from her, he smiles slightly. Then the book stops. He looks at Bonnie and she turns to smirk at him.

"There" she states, tapping her finger down on one of the fragile pages. "There, is our solution."

The two peer down onto the pages of the book. Bonnie soon finds her eyes aren't nearly as strong as Klaus' so she leaves him to do the reading. She leans back against the red velvet of the sofa, listening to him as he easily reads the words off the pages. His accent caressing each syllable as it leaves his tongue. Her fingers run over the soft fabric of the sofa as she watches him. His eyes flicker as they move from word to word; he runs a hand perhaps unnecessarily through his unruly hair. Bonnie fights with herself to not let out a contented sigh. No she is not content here, she is uncomfortable. She chants that to herself until Klaus has stopped reading.

"Did you get all that?" he asks, settling the book down onto the table.

Bonnie clears her throat and sits up straight. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Good." He replies. "So basically, the book we need isn't here, its 100 miles north of here. If we want it, we have to go together, only a witch can touch its pages an-"

"Or I could go on my own?" she states, raising her eyebrows quizzically at him.

He looks at her and chuckles. "You really think you can protect yourself. Tell me what do you intend to do if a rouge vampire decides they need a snack?" one of his eyebrows rises up in question.

"I'll fry there brain."

"And if there's more than one?"

"I'll fry there's too."

He snorts and pushes his self up from the sofa, moving towards the fireplace. "You couldn't hold your own against a group of ravenous wolves, let alone Vampires."

"I'm pretty sure I took you out once!" She hisses, she too pushes herself up off the sofa and follows behind him.

"Once in one of my few moments of weaknesses" his voice is patronising, and makes Bonnies blood boil. He reaches towards a wooden cabinet holding a number of dark coloured drinks. He reaches up to open the glass door, taking out a crystal whisky glass and pours himself a drink.

"I can take care of myself, I'm not a child." She raises her chin defensively and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Barley" he says. He begins to tip the glass to his lips, Bonnie narrows her eyes. Soon the glass in Klaus' hand is smashed. The brown liquid sprays his face and covers the grey cotton shirt he wears. "Have you any idea how much that drink costs?" he snaps, turning to face her.

"I'm sure you'll be around long enough to pick another one up" she spits back, her eyes still narrowed.

"You need to watch yourself Bennett." He points his finger at her. "I'm not always this tolerant!"

"I can get the book on my own" she states. She moves out of the room, keeping her eyes forward. He's in front of her in moments.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, to prepare" she steps to the side avoiding his body as it blocks her path.

"You are not going without me, and that is final!" He steps to the side imitating her last move, and preventing her from getting past him.

"Since when do you have the power to tell me what to do?" she shouts.

"Since we are in this predicament together Witch, without you I shall be forever trapped in a never ending nightmare, where every time I close my eyes all I can see is you, all I can smell is you, all I can taste is you! And then when I open my eyes, I can still feel your presence, still feel your skin beneath the palms of my hands, and do you know something Bennett? I'm starting to like it."

At some point in his speech Klaus had stepped forward and seized her arms. His body now far too close to hers and it was starting to feel much to like a dream to Bonnie. His eyes blazed with anger, his hands were squeezing her thin arms much too tight, and all Bonnie could do was look up at him. Her body was trapped, transfixed beneath his gaze.

Looking down at her now Klaus couldn't understand why the Salvatore's spent so much time doting over Elena. With Bonnie's innocent green eyes peering widely up at him, chest heaving and mouth wide breathing with panted breaths, he couldn't imagine why anyone would want look at any other woman.

She flutters her eyelashes, as if clearing something out of her vision. "I have to go" she whispers. His hands fall free of her arms, and land limply at his sides. She moves around him and he hears her feet as she hurries down the stairs.

Just as her hand rests on the door knob he speaks. "I'm still coming with you." She pauses at the door for a moment, he hears her sigh. "We leave tomorrow."

The door slams closed behind her, and Klaus rushes over to the large window at the front of his house. He watches her as she steps into the car, his eyes run over her figure one last time. Its then he notices she is no longer wearing her scarf. He moves again, this time he is in the library. He walks over to the sofa and finds what he is looking for. He reaches down and pulls the green fabric between his fingers. A wave of her scent washes over his face and his eyes slide closed. The veins beneath his skin begin to become prominent beneath his eyes and his fangs ache in his mouth. His eyes snap open again, almost as if he'd heard someone call his name. His eyes meet with the ones of the girl in the painting. It is strange but her expression seems to have changed, her eyes appear darker, sterner.

"Don't give me that look..."


End file.
